Mi Querida Fräulein
by abrilius
Summary: U.A. El Mayor secuestra Integra, con ayuda de Walter, y se la lleva al zepelín para atraer a Alucard hacia una trampa, pero por si eso fuera poco le borran la memoria a Integra y le hacen creer que es la esposa del Mayor o.O
1. Chapter 1

este fic lo escribí antes que el de Enemigos Eternos pero no me convencía mucho además de que llegué a un punto en que me bloquee pero me dije: bueno lo publico de una vez :D. No sé ustedes pero yo noté como que al Mayor le gustó Integra, sobre todo en el manga es más notorio, o por lo menos esa fue mi percepción. He visto muchos fanarts de Integra x el Mayor y de Integra x Maxwell, curiosamente son más con Maxwell que con el Mayor y eso que la de Maxwell por Integra es una pareja que no me puedo imaginar porque es un odio a muerte a diferencia del AxI que es un amor-odio, y con el Mayor pues hay más indirectas de que le simpatizó Integra (aunque naturalmente sería algo no correspondido).

De los fanarts que he visto de IxMayor la mayoría son de comedia, donde Integra no le corresponde o sale Alucard celoso a defenderla, pocos son donde Integra le corresponde y son serios (o sea que no son de comedia) como la imagen de portada que no se ustedes pero a mi se me hace muy desconcertante, esa imagen es de deviantart de Svirko_Draculina. Hay una imagen que no se de quien sea pero ponen al mayor guapo: es alto y delgado y había pensado que para este fic el mayor fuese guapo (y de hecho esa sería la imagen de portada) pero dije nah! que sea como es él, porque después de todo lo único que lo hace feo es que es gordo y bajito y pensé que si lo hacía "guapo" no sería el mismo mayor que todos conocemos.

Es de acción, aventuras y con algo de comedia, además la historia va cambiando de escena separado por una línea, como sucesos que ocurren al mismo tiempo pero en distintos lugares. Integra tiene 20 años y no 22. En esta historia no salen ni Pip ni Seras ni la sección XIII. Y por supuesto es un AxI, bueno ya me de demoré con las explicaciones, ahora sí los dejo para que lean.

* * *

**El Ataque de Millennium**

—Alucard no puede cruzar el mar por sí solo, esa es su debilidad, aunque puede transformarse en murciélago; de cualquier modo llegar a tierra firme le tomará cierto tiempo. ¿Ya todo está preparado?—. Hablaba el Mayor con el Doc.

—Sí Mayor, en unos minutos ella tendrá el reporte.

—Bien, enciende el monitor.

* * *

Integra había recibido la noticia de que un barco militar había sido atacado por un vampiro, de inmediato envió a Alucard en un jet. La joven veinteañera seguía a su sirviente a través de un monitor.

—Alucard, elimina al vampiro, evita destruir el barco, hay personas ahí, debes de salvar a la mayor cantidad de personas posible—. Le había ordenado antes de que partiera.

—Sí mi ama.

* * *

Alucard aterrizó en el barco saltando desde el jet. Mató a todos los ghouls que encontró mientras recorría el barco tranquilamente buscando al vampiro ese. Hasta que llegó a la proa y vio ahí a un tipejo devorando a un humano.

—Así que eres tú quien ha hecho todo este alboroto, por tu culpa me he perdido la cena—. Sacó su pistola y lo mató. Sonrió satisfecho de que ahora podría volver a casa y poder cenar a gusto; miró el mar, se veía tan negro como la obsidiana, un abismo de oscuridad, tal y como era su vida, nunca terminaría de descender. Le encantaba el mar a pesar de que no podía estar en él.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una molesta sensación: no estaba solo. Bajó hasta llegar al camarote del capitán y no pudo evitar la sorpresa al verlo. El hombre lobo de Varsovia de 1944.

* * *

—Al fin nuestro hombre ha encontrado a su presa. Pongan en marcha la fase 2 del plan.

—Sí señor—. El Doc, sacó un radio comunicador y habló. —A todas las unidades, está en marcha la fase 2.

* * *

Hans Günsche empezó a pelear con Alucard, el vampiro sabía que sus balas no servirían de nada, estas eran para vampiros no para hombres lobo y pelearon a puño cerrado. Alucard le asestó un puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que el otro cayera al suelo pero de inmediato se incorporó pateando en la cara al vampiro.

La puerta que daba al exterior del barco se rompió estrepitosamente cuando el cuerpo de Alucard salió volando chocando con la puerta. Nunca le había agradado este sujeto, los hombres lobo no eran su especialidad, sin embargo era divertido.

Hans salió transformado en lobo, esto se estaba complicando. Alucard se transformó en Baskerville, sin embargo su perro del infierno no se comparaba con el gigantesco lobo blanco que tenía delante. Y como si fuera pelea de perros intercambiaron dentelladas y zarpazos. El hombre lobo mordió en el cuello a Baskerville pero no lo mordió lo suficientemente fuerte para romperle el cuello y Alucard notó que había controlado la fuerza con la que ejercía tal acto.

—Integra dame la orden, libera mis sellos—. Habló a través de la boca del perro sabiendo que su ama lo veía por un monitor. —¡Integra!—. Algo no estaba bien.

* * *

—¿Qué pasa? He perdido la señal de las cámaras de seguridad—. Decía Integra. Todos los monitores mostraban una vista borrosa de puntos blancos y negros. —Walter envíame una imagen satelital. Infórmale a la marina que he perdido la señal y muéstrame una imagen en el radar.

—Sí señora.

Integra se quedó en su oficina checando los cables y las conexiones para luego golpear los monitores esperando que respondieran. Levantó la bocina del teléfono, no tenía señal.

—Walter algo va mal—. Salió de su oficina y corrió al balcón que daba al vestíbulo. Se quedó paralizada en su sitio; Walter estaba de pie en mitad de las escaleras. En ese momento entraban soldados con la esvástica nazi en sus uniformes y pasamontañas rompiendo puertas y ventanas. Salían de todas partes y parecían no terminar.

—Sir Integra póngase a salvo, yo trataré de contener a los enemigos.

—¡Walter!

—¡Váyase!

—Walter te ordeno que regreses con vida.

—Sí señora.

Integra corrió hacia su oficina y se llevó sus dos pistolas y una espada, salió por un pasillo secreto que era una ruta de emergencia en caso de incendio que daba al jardín trasero.

* * *

—Qué comience la cacería—. Sonreía el mayor.

* * *

—Integra está sola, ha salido al jardín, repito ha salido al jardín—. Decía un soldado a través de su radio.

Integra corría con toda su alma, debía de resistir hasta el regreso de Alucard, había enviado a sus soldados para atacar a los enemigos que estaban invadiendo su mansión y ayudaran a Walter.

—¡Alucard regresa!

* * *

Repentinamente Hans se detuvo, tenía a Alucard debajo de sí, se incorporó y corrió hacia la borda del barco y saltó al mar.

Alucard se quedó desconcertado un momento, pero luego entendió. —¡Mierda!—. El barco explotó.

* * *

Cada vez más soldados salían de la mansión, eso significaba que sus tropas estaban perdiendo… y también Walter. Integra disparó a todos los soldados que se acercaban a ella, y a pesar de no estar concentrada como en la sala de tiro, sus disparos eran precisos y les daba a todos en la cabeza.

Se acabó un cargador y sacó su otra pistola. El número de soldados iba en aumento. —_Mierda ¿de dónde salen?—._ Se decía a sí misma.

Se acabó el cargador de la segunda pistola, sacó su espada y de un tajo decapitó a uno y a otro y a otro. Un francotirador estaba apostado en el techo de la mansión y le dio un certero tiro en el pecho de la chica rubia.

Integra sintió un pinchazo en el pecho y se quitó el dardo con plumas amarillas. Sus movimientos se volvían cada vez más torpes, a uno sólo le cortó el brazo, después el peso de la espada se volvió demasiado y no la podía ni alzar. Trastabilló, pero puso un pie adelante para no caerse y juntando sus pocas fuerzas levantó su espada y decapitó a uno.

—¿Que esta mujer no se rinde?—. Decían los soldados.

—Dispara otro dardo.

—No, no tardará en hacer efecto.

Todo se volvió borroso, apenas si distinguía las siluetas, se cerraron sus ojos, entonces cayó al suelo sosteniendo su espada todavía.

—¡Por fin!—. Exclamó uno de ellos, le quitó la espada con fuerza y la cargó sobre su hombro como si fuera un bulto.

—Déjala estúpido, yo me la llevo—. Walter se abría paso entre los soldados y le quitó a Integra de su hombro, llevándola él en brazos. —Vámonos.

* * *

Alucard había alcanzado a transformarse en niebla. Avanzaba lo más rápido que podía ya que el estar en el mar limitaba sus poderes. —_Integra_—. Podía sentir que estaba en peligro.

Un barco rescatista se acercaba a la zona tras recibir la señal de S.O.S que había sido enviada por los tripulantes del barco antes de ser convertidos en ghouls. —_Qué rápidos_—. Ironizó. Se movió hacia ellos.

—Capitán esa niebla se acerca a nosotros.

—Eso no es posible.

La niebla gris envolvió el barco, ahora que estaba en algo firme sobre el mar podía moverse más rápido e hizo girar el barco en U.

—Capitán, nos estamos yendo de regreso, volvemos a tierra firme.

—¿Qué le pasa a esta cosa?

—No puedo controlar el timón, ¡nada responde!

—¡Maldición!

En poco tiempo el barco se estrelló contra un muelle. La niebla abandonó el barco y se fue volando serpenteando en el cielo negro hacia la mansión Hellsing.

* * *

Agentes de la MI6 estaba en la mansión Hellsing evaluando los desastres de la masacre: los soldados de Hellsing muertos brutalmente, las ventanas rotas, la puerta destrozada, sangre por todas partes y cenizas en el jardín trasero que eran los restos de los enemigos caídos.

—Se llevaron a Integra y a Walter—. Decía sir Islands.

—No, sólo a Integra, Walter se fue con ellos por su propia voluntad, él la traicionó—. Tomó el dardo tranquilizante y lamió los restos de sangre que quedaban en él.

Sir Islands hizo un gesto de asco.

—Las alarmas de seguridad fueron desactivadas y eso sólo se puede hacer desde la oficina de Walter. Por eso Integra no pudo reaccionar hasta que los tenía encima—. Levantó la espada mostrándosela a sir Islands como prueba de lo que decía. —Y peleó hasta que sus fuerzas se lo permitieron.

—Bueno los agentes se encargarán de encontrarla.

—No lo harán, sólo son humanos, a decir verdad no sé para diablos los llamaste.

—Porque esto es lo que se hace en casos de secuestro.

—En casos _normales_ de secuestro, pero esto es distinto, no son simples mafiosos, se trata del grupo de Millennium, ¿los recuerdas?

—El grupo de aquel mayor loco—. Sir Islands estaba desconcertado.

—Así es y estos humanos serán presa fácil para ellos, por su propio bien diles que aborten la misión. Ahora, si te llame fue porque en algún momento necesitaré que alguien libere mis sellos de restricción. Sólo mi amo puede hacerlo pero ella está secuestrada; sin embargo van Hellsing dejó una cláusula en la que estipula que si el amo en turno está incapacitado para ejercer su control sobre mí, se debería de buscar un amo temporal para que me controle. Esto es en caso de que el líder actual este muy enfermo, comatoso o muerto, y el nuevo amo sea un recién nacido o un niño pequeño. Integra ya tenía doce años cuando se hizo cargo de mí así que no se aplicó esta cláusula, pero ahora te pido que seas mi amo temporal, sólo temporal.

—Por supuesto que sería sólo por un tiempo, quien querría tenerte a ti como mascota—. Se indignó.

El vampiro sonrió. —Lo siento pero ya no confío en nadie, aunque a pesar de todo eres el candidato más viable.

—Está bien, me haré cargo de ti, seré tu amo temporal.

—Bien, tengo entendido que estás versado en el conocimiento oculto así que no te costará trabajo aprender los sellos de restricción y las palabras para liberarlos. Ahora necesito una gota de tu sangre.

—¿Para qué?—. Se escandalizó.

—Todos mis amos deben de darme un poco de su sangre para crear un vínculo con ellos así sean permanentes o no. Créeme que esto no es agradable para mí tampoco.

Bufó y de mala gana se desprendió de su broche y con el alfiler de este se pinchó el dedo índice, haciendo un gesto de dolor y Alucard rodó los ojos. —Espero que eso sea suficiente.

—Sí, lo es—. Con la misma mala gana que su interlocutor, se hincó sobre su rodilla, tomó la mano del hombre delante de él y le dio un rápido lengüetazo a su dedo sangrante. —Tu sangre sabe rancia—. Se quejó.

—Cierra la boca insolente—. Se molestó, pero luego recobró la compostura. —Mi primera orden para ti es descubrir dónde está Integra y qué es lo que traman nuestros enemigos.

—Sí mi amo.

* * *

Bueno esto ha sido todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado esta historia, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, espero sus comentarios :3


	2. Amnesia

Aquí les traigo otro capítulo de este fic, aunque todavía no me termino de convencer, quizás es porque la fuente inspiradora de esta historia se ha dado sus vacaciones sin mi permiso XD.

* * *

**Amnesia **

—¿Me preguntó cuál será el siguiente movimiento de nuestro viejo amigo? ¿Buscará a su ama o celebrará su libertad?

—No lo sé, pero en ambos casos tendremos noticias de él.

—Je, ya lo creo.

El Mayor y el Doc recorrían un largo y oscuro pasillo, hasta llegar a una habitación con las palabras "Acceso Restringido". La habitación estaba iluminada con una luz amarillenta y en una camilla estaba una chica de cabello rubio, desnuda, cubierta con una delgada sábana azul del pecho a las rodillas. Tenía en la cabeza muchos electrodos, como si le estuviesen haciendo un electroencefalograma.

El Doc revisaba el monitor. —Va bien.

—Es bonita, nuestro amigo tiene buen gusto—. Comentó el Mayor. —¿Crees que ya esté lista?

—Todavía le falta un poco, despertará en unos días.

—Está bien, avísame cuando esté lista.

* * *

Alucard sabía quiénes eran sus enemigos, pero no tenía ni idea de dónde podrían estar ¿en Alemania? Eso sería muy obvio; podrían estar casi en cualquier lugar del mundo. Para eso tenían a los investigadores humanos, al menos que sirvieran para algo. Las cámaras de seguridad fueron desconectadas antes del ataque de los vampiros nazis. —_Desgraciado Walter_—. Pensó.

No podía sentir su presencia en ninguna parte, tal vez ya ni siquiera estén en Inglaterra. Al menos esperaba que estuvieran en Europa, llegaría rápidamente hasta ella. Estaba en su ataúd, con los ojos cerrados muy concentrado, tratando de encontrar mentalmente con su ama pero no tenía respuesta. Como había bebido su sangre, tenía un vínculo con ella y podía saber dónde y cómo estaba; pero en este caso parecía que la señal se había apagado.

Definitivamente no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, le dijo a sir Islands que la buscaría a su manera, no podía esperar a que los humanos le dieran noticias; sin embargo se mantendrían en contacto por si alguno sabía algo de la dama cautiva.

* * *

Días después, Integra abrió los ojos, se sentía mareada y le dolía la cabeza, miró a todos lados y todo se veía borroso, al parecer era de día pues la luz de la mañana entraba por las ventanas.

—Buenos días—. Habló un tipo que estaba sentado a su lado, no podía distinguir su cara pero podía medio ver que estaba vestido de blanco y era rubio.

—¿Quién es usted? ¿Dónde estoy?—. Su voz sonaba cansada, ronca.

—Yo soy el doctor Avondale Napyeer, tu médico de cabecera, ¿me recuerdas?

—No… no recuerdo nada… ¿quién soy yo?

—Tú eres Integra Montana

—¿No te suena familiar?

—No… no veo muy bien tampoco.

—Oh perdona, es que te hace falta esto—. Le colocó los lentes. —¿Mejor?—. Ahora que podía ver bien se daba cuenta de que estaba en una habitación con paredes metálicas, el tocador, el ropero, el buró y todos los muebles que había ahí se le hicieron familiares pero la construcción de la habitación no. El hombre con el que estaba hablando era un sujeto muy delgado con una bata blanca de médico, tenía unas gafas gruesas con distintos lentes ajustables, la luz del sol se reflejaba en los cristales y le impedía ver sus ojos.

—Mucho.

—Te caíste ayer de las escaleras y te golpeaste muy fuerte en la cabeza por eso tienes un episodio de amnesia, pero descuida los recuerdos vendrán poco a poco; sin embargo debes de ser paciente y confiar en nosotros.

—¿Quiénes?

—Yo, el Mayor, y todos los que abordamos esta nave.

—¿Nave?

—Así es, estamos en un dirigible rumbo a Brasil.

—¡¿Brasil?!

* * *

Sir Islands estaba en su oficina leyendo un reporte que le había llegado del MI6. Se puso en contacto con Alucard. —Hay una imagen satelital de un zepelín alemán que estaba oculto en un bosque en Londres y partieron el día que desapareció Integra. Ahora los agentes están siguiendo la pista de ese zepelín.

—Excelente, mantenme informado, estoy en Rumania tengo que ocuparme de un pequeño asunto pero mantenme informado cuando tengas noticias de ella.

—¿Qué haces allá?

—Cuando lo veas lo sabrás.

—Cómo sea, no te entretengas demasiado, y no causes destrozos.

—Está bien… amo—. Cortó la conversación. Odiaba decirle así, sir Islands era la última persona que se le hubiera ocurrido para llamarlo de tal forma. Ya quería encontrarse con su ama, ¿dónde estaría? ¿Qué le estarían haciendo? Sabía que estaba con Walter pero no estaba seguro de que eso fuera algo bueno.

Se sentía culpable por no haberlo visto venir, debió habérselo imaginado, Walter los habrá traicionado desde la misión en Varsovia. ¿Desde cuándo estaría planeando esto? —_Maldición, ¿cómo pudo hacerle algo así a Integra? Ella confiaba en él. _

—Ahora te voy a entregar diferentes fotografías para que me digas si te parecen familiares, eso ayudará a que vuelvan tus recuerdos.

El Doc le extendió una foto, Integra la revisó y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, confundida. —¿Quién es él?

—¿No lo recuerdas?—. El Doc ocultó su sonrisa.

—No.

—Es tu padre. _Misión cumplida._

—¿Mi padre?—. Lo miró más de cerca, su cara no le era familiar para nada, no recordaba haberlo visto en toda su vida, le dio un vuelco en el estómago. —_No recuerdo a mi propio padre_—. Ese hombre de gesto bonachón y pelo rubio alborotado, su sonrisa a medias le pareció contagiosa y sonrió también, sin duda sería un hombre simpático. —¿Cómo se llama?

—Se llama Arthur Hamill.

—¿Hamill?

—Sí.

—¿No debería llamarme yo también Integra Hamill?

—Es que eres recién casada, de hecho este viaje es tu luna de miel.

—¿Quién es mi esposo?

—Es el Mayor Max Montana.

—¿Un militar?—. Preguntó sorprendida, esperaba que aquel hombre fuera tan simpático y bien parecido como su padre.

—Así es. Está afuera esperando, ¿quieres que lo haga pasar?

—Hum, está bien.

En la habitación entró un hombre bajito, regordete y rubio de ojos color miel, tenía lentes y un traje blanco. —_Al parecer todos aquí tenemos problemas de la vista—. _Pensaba. —_¿Realmente ese es mi esposo? No puedo creer que tenga tan mal gusto._

—Claro que antes de perder la memoria tú me veías diferente—. Decía sonriente el mayor, como si la cara de desconcierto y desilusión de "su esposa" le pareciera muy graciosa.

—_Tal vez porque no tenía mis lentes—._ Se dijo para sí. —Lo siento, es que estoy muy confundida, ni siquiera recuerdo a mi propio padre—. Miró la fotografía. —¿Eres alemán?

—Así es, supongo que mi acento me delata ¿eh?—. Sonreía sorprendido de su habilidad. —_Una chica muy lista._ En fin, dime ¿cómo te encuentras?

—No lo sé, físicamente me encuentro bien, no tengo ninguna dolencia pero… no lo sé… me desespera no recordar nada.

—Todo eso pasará, debes de ser paciente—. Se acercó un poco a la cama e Integra abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no lo quería cerca. El Mayor se percató de ello y se detuvo. —Yo creo que el clima de Brasil te sentará de maravilla, tú escogiste ese lugar, dijiste que siempre quisiste visitar ese país.

—_Vaya entonces si somos esposos, no puedo creerlo. _No me malinterprete pero me gustaría estar un momento sola.

—Por supuesto mi fräulein—. A Integra le dieron escalofríos. —Vamos Doc, dejemos a la dama descansar—. Los dos hombres se dieron la media vuelta para salir de la habitación.

—Diablos—. Soltó en voz alta. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta el espejo de cuerpo entero con la fotografía de su padre en la mano. —Nos parecemos mucho, sólo que él es de piel más clara, tal vez sea herencia de mi madre—. El Doc había dejado una caja con fotografías y las revisó sentada en el suelo, no quería estar en cama.

Vio una foto de su padre con una mujer de piel canela y supuso que ella era su madre, luego se encontró con una foto del mayor. —_Qué tipo tan feo_—. Pensaba con molestia, no quería aceptar que él fuese su marido, y la aventó fuera de la caja. Siguió viendo fotos, había una de él vestido con su uniforme militar y a un lado estaba ella, con un vestido blanco de novia, lo pasaba por una cabeza. —¡Mierda!

Dejo las fotos en la caja, se le quitó el ánimo de seguir revisándolas, no vaya a ser que se encuentre con una en donde se esté besando con él. Le dio un fuerte escalofrío, no quería ni pensarlo. —_Diablos, espero que todavía no se haya consumado nuestro matrimonio, que horror_. ¿_En dónde estuvo mi cabeza? Soy más alta que él y soy menor que él, yo parezco de 20 años y el parece estar en los 30. _

* * *

—¿Que está haciendo?—. Preguntaba el Mayor

—Está revisando las fotos—. El Doc estaba revisando los monitores de la cámara oculta que había en su cuarto. —Le pondré la imagen en la pantalla grande.

—Al parecer esa foto no le gustó—. Sonrió. En ese momento Integra estaba observando la foto editada por el Doc de ellos dos casados y la vieron hacer muecas de disgusto. Luego dejó la caja de fotografías y se puso de pie caminando hasta una de las ventanillas que estaba en su cuarto, sólo veía el cielo azul. Se quedó un buen rato en ese lugar hasta que pareció recordar algo, y se dio la vuelta.

Empezó a vagar por su cuarto, revisó el ropero, luego la cómoda, el tocador, el buró, y después abrió una puerta que daba al cuarto de baño. Volvió al cuarto y cerró con seguro la puerta de entrada, sacó ropa del ropero y la puso sobre la cama, después empezó a desabrocharse los botones del camisón blanco que llevaba puesto.

—Apaga la cámara—. Habló el Mayor. —Soy un caballero y no puedo verla en ese estado sin su consentimiento.

—Como quiera señor—. El Doc apretó un botón y en la pantalla grande y el monitor que revisaba el Doc se quitó la imagen mostrando una pantalla borrosa.

—Por cierto, quiero hacerte una pregunta ya que eres mi mano derecha y todo eso… ¿soy muy feo? Estoy consciente de que no parezco un actor de cine, pero todos hacen una cara de decepción al verme: Alucard, Walter, Arthur y ahora mi querida desmemoriada.

—Por favor señor, ¿qué cosas dice?

—Sí yo sé que es algo muy obvio.

—No me refiero a eso, usted es… alguien muy importante y poderoso como para preocuparse de banalidades.

Sonrió. —Cómo sea, esta plática nunca ha sucedido.

* * *

Alucard estaba sentado en una silla de madera, mirando los muebles de madera también que componían aquella cabaña rustica; en una repisa había montones de frascos que tenían distintas hierbas y polvos, reconoció que uno de esos frascos tenía marihuana. En otra pared tenía un gallo muerto colgando de cabeza y a un lado la piel de un zorro.

Detrás de la puerta tenía una corona de ajos, había otra repisa con utensilios de cocina y especias, la mesa en la que se encontraba tenía un florero fino de porcelana. Había una cortina de bambú que separaba otro cuarto donde estaba una mujer de pelo negro de 32 años con ojos grandes y cafés. En esa habitación había todo tipo de santos, estatuillas e imágenes de ellos.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no venía por estos lares y la gente se sorprendió y espantó al verlo. —Mi señor—. Habían dicho los gitanos bisnietos de aquellos que fueron sus sirvientes alguna vez antes de ser capturado.

Se había puesto en contacto con el nuevo patriarca de aquella tribu, le dijo que quería un arma eficiente para usarla contra un hombre lobo y un amuleto que le permita estar en el mar. El patriarca lo llevó a casa de una bruja curandera. Y ahora se encontraba esperando, en la cabaña de aquella mujer, a que terminara de rezarle al amuleto; estaba hincada sosteniendo en sus manos un amuleto con los ojos cerrados y hablaba en rumano. Anteriormente le había dado balas de plata bendita, especiales para hombre lobo a las cuales les había puesto un hechizo para que surtiera mayor efecto.

Todos esos procedimientos de rezos y hechizos eran muy tardados y comenzaba a impacientarse. Por lo menos la bruja no era mala anfitriona, había matado un gallo para drenarle la sangre y servirla en un vaso de vidrio, su único vaso fino, para dársela a beber al vampiro mientras la esperaba. Tomó un sorbo.

—Listo, ya está, ahora podrás estar en el mar, pero si lo pierde mientras está en el mar se volverá un puñado de cenizas.

—Lo sé—. Odiaba que le dijeran lo obvio.

—Se lo digo porque a veces el movimiento del mar podría hacer que se le saliera, debe tener mucho cuidado con eso.

—Como sea, ahora pasemos al otro asunto.

—¿Tiene el objeto?—.Alucard sacó la espada de Integra. —Bien—. La mujer se sentó en la mesa frente a él con la espada entre ellos, y pasó su mano por la hoja y por el mango mientras cerraba los ojos. —Integra… Integra Hellsing… veo miedo y confusión, está espada fue empuñada por la desesperación. Veo… que se repite el nombre de Walter y el suyo mi señor. Ella está confundida ahora… se siente sola… veo un cielo azul… y viene a mi mente la palabra Brasil.

* * *

Bueno como ya vieron a Integra le borraron la memoria y por eso ella hará cosas o pensará cosas que normalmente no pesaba o hacía pero es que ahora no es ella misma precisamente. Por eso la vemos muy desconcertada por el físico de "su esposo" siendo que ella no es superficial.

Bueno eso es todo gracias a todos por sus comentarios, y como siempre espero sus sugerencias y reviews


	3. El Grupo Millennium

Aquí otro capitulo de este fic, espero que les guste mucho, ahora los dejo para que lean :D

* * *

**El Grupo Millennium**

—Está en Brasil, Integra está en Brasil—. Hablaba por teléfono Alucard con sir Islands.

—¿Estás seguro? La MI6 perdió el rastro del dirigible.

—Esos humanos no sirven para nada, y si estoy muy seguro.

—Entonces ve para allá, me pondré en contacto con la embajada.

—No, no lo hagas, no debes de involucrar a los humanos, este no es trabajo para ellos, esta labor sólo yo lo puedo hacer—. Estaba molesto gritando por la bocina, sir Islands siempre quería hacer todo por la vía legal llamando a la policía, pero no entendía que los asuntos de Hellsing se resolvían por debajo del agua.

—No me grites atrevido, que no somos iguales.

Bufó, Integra debía tener la paciencia de un santo para lidiar con sir Islands y con el resto de miembros de la mesa redonda… entonces ¿por qué no le tenía paciencia a él?

—Bien, ahora esto será lo que harás: regresa a Londres para que arreglemos todo, irás en mi avión personal a Brasil.

—Está bien—. Suspiró molesto.

—Muy bien, regresa pronto—. Sir Islands no le pidió que lo llamara _amo_ también a él le molestaba esa palabra.

* * *

El Doc entró al cuarto de Integra acompañado de un hombre alto y delgado de cabello negro y de coleta, tenía un monóculo, al parecer tenía 30 años o quizás menos; llevaba en las manos una charola con comida. —Buenas tardes Integra—. Saludó el Doc. —Él es…

—Walter… creo.

—¿Lo recuerdas?—. Doc miraba sorprendido a Walter y luego volvió la mirada a Integra.

—No… no lo sé, simplemente cuando lo vi me vino ese nombre a la mente.

—Pues acertaste, me llamo Walter y soy el mayordomo—. Le sonrió amablemente, ella le correspondió el gesto. Pensó que era curioso que recordara al mayordomo y no a su padre, aunque de alguna manera ese hombre le inspiraba confianza a diferencia del Doc o el Mayor que los veía como extraños.

—Doctor ¿podría dejarnos solos?—. Pidió Integra.

—…Claro—. Dudó, no estaba seguro de ello pero tenía órdenes de no desobedecerla—. Se dio la media vuelta y salió.

—¿Tú y yo éramos muy cercanos?—. Preguntó Integra mientras comía lo que Walter le había traído.

—Sí, la verdad es que sí, siempre nos hemos llevado muy bien—. Su mirada se entristeció.

—¿Estás bien? Pareces triste.

—Me apena que estés pasando por esto… no te lo mereces.

—Bueno sólo me caí de las escaleras y el Doc dijo que pronto estaría bien, no es para tanto.

—Debí haberte cuidado mejor, perdóname.

—Dios, no te pongas así, sólo resbalé… por cierto ¿sabes cómo me caí?

—Creo que te resbalaste con tu vestido de novia.

A Integra le dieron escalofríos. —Ese es otro asunto del cual quería hablar… ¿tú eras algo así como mi confidente?

—Por supuesto siempre he sido tu mano derecha y siempre has confiado en mí… y yo siempre te he cuidado—. Le acarició el pelo, esto era muy difícil para él, más de lo que se hubiera imaginado. —_Perdóname Integra_.

—Que bien porque quería preguntare ¿en qué diablos estaba pensando cuando me casé con el Mayor?—. Parecía frustrada.

Walter se rió a carcajadas. —_Te dije que eso no funcionaría Mayor._ Verás ustedes llevan conociéndose más de un año y decidieron casarse pues estaban muy… felices juntos, algo así como la bella y la bestia.

—Mierda—.Comentó sorprendida.

—Sí lo sé… bueno supongo que querrás recorrer el zepelín.

—Por supuesto, empezaba a sentirme como una prisionera.

Cuando Integra terminó de comer, Walter la llevó de la mano y recorrieron los pasillos. —Esta es la oficina del Mayor ¿quieres entrar?—. Él ya conocía la respuesta y anticipó una sonrisa.

—No, vámonos, vámonos—. Lo jaló de la mano lejos de aquella puerta, Walter se carcajeó. El mayor había escuchado todo, y sonrió divertido, esta era una batalla personal y no se rendiría.

Siguieron caminando por los pasillos y a lo lejos se podía ver a un hombre sin camisa bastante fornido y alto, de cabello blanco alborotado y piel blanca, tenía unos pantalones militares con tirantes; estaba reparando unas máquinas y cada vez que giraba una enorme llave de tuercas sus músculos en su espalda se marcaban.

Integra se quedó sorprendida, no recordaba haber visto un hombre tan apuesto y fuerte… o por lo menos desde que despertó, los primeros dos hombres que vio no eran precisamente los mejores ejemplares, Walter era apuesto pero él no contaba porque él era como un gran amigo o un hermano mayor o ¿un padre?; Como sea, ese hombre la había cautivado. — _¿Por qué no me casé con él? Incluso ahora que no recuerdo nada en absoluto la idea no me desagradaría. _

Se sonrojó y Walter se dio cuenta, le tapó los ojos y ella le quitó la mano riéndose. —¡Hey! ¿Quién es él.

—Es el capitán Hans Günsche.

—¿Un capitán? ¿Cuántos soldados hay en este dirigible?

—Creo que son como mil y hay una fuerza especial llamado Werwolf.

—¿Por qué? Se supone que es un viaje de Luna de miel ¿para qué tantos soldados? Ni que fuéramos a la guerra.

—_De hecho allá vamos Integra_. Tal vez por seguridad, además el Mayor es líder de ellos.

Pasaron de largo al capitán pero Walter pudo ver como el hombre giró la cabeza para ver a Integra, su mirada era indiferente como si viera las máquinas que tenía enfrente, sin embargo Walter sabía que no era eso lo que pasaba por su mente realmente.

—Hola Integra—. La saludó un chico con orejas de gato y ojos rosas, era rubio y vestía uniforme.

—¡Oh por Dios tienes orejas de gato!

—La primera vez que me conociste reaccionaste igual—. Sonrió.

Walter lo miró con reproche. —Él es el oficial Schödringer—. Su tono era de molestia

—Tu nombre me suena… aunque no sé de qué.

—Es que éramos muy buenos amigos.

—¿En serio?—. Integra no estaba muy convencida de ello.

—Sí—. Sonrió. —Y te gustaba tocar mis orejas, puedes tocármelas si gustas.

—Las orejas—. Rectificó Integra, se alegró de que le diera permiso de hacerlo porque tenía curiosidad, y le acarició la orejas, eran muy suaves como de gato; el chico empezó a ronronear complacido. —¿Tienes cola?

—¿Quieres que me baje los pantalones?

—Déjalo así.

—¡Mocoso insolente!—. Llegó Doc corriendo y le dio un golpe en la nuca. —Te he dicho que no molestes a la señorita—. Tomó al chico por el cuello de la camisa y este encogió sus pies y sus manos como si fuese un gato y sonreía divertido. —Vámonos.

—Adiós Integra—. Se despidió de ella antes de ser arrastrado por el pasillo hasta que doblaron la esquina.

—Adiós—. Integra movió su mano. —Que chico tan extraño, ¿por qué tiene orejas?

Walter respiró hondo, tenía que decirle. —Es la creación del Doc, él es un científico muy… hábil.

—Vaya, cuéntame más sobre los tripulantes del dirigible, ¿quiénes más vienen con nosotros?

—Está bien—. Para más fácil reunió a todos los Werwolf. —Al capitán ya lo conocías—. Decía Walter salteándoselo. —Ella es Rip Van Winkle—. Una chica muy delgada y casi de su altura, con el cabello largo y negro, sus ojos eran azules y usaba lentes, tenía unas simpáticas pecas en las mejillas. —_Vaya otra que usa lentes, deberíamos hacer un club_—. Pensaba. —Ella es Zorin Blitz—. Integra pensaba que si no fuera por sus pechos creería que es hombre, a diferencia de la anterior chica, esta era muy robusta, de pelo corto y rojizo, y tenía tatuajes en un solo lado de la cara y su brazo. —Él es Tubalcain Alhambra—. A Integra le recordó a esos hombres que salían en películas de gánsteres. _¿Y yo como sé de ese tipo de películas? ¿A caso me gustaban?_ —Y ellos son los hermanos Valentine, Luke y Jan—. _No se parecen, tal vez sean de distinto padre._

Todos ellos la veían con una sonrisa maliciosa, a excepción del capitán y Zorin, ellos no sonreían aunque su vida dependiera de ello; pero el resto la veían como una presa detrás de esa sonrisa falsa, como si fuese un conejo en una manda de lobos. Eso no le gustaba, y sintió desconfianza de todos ellos, excepto de Walter.

* * *

Alucard ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba, así que regresó a Inglaterra, tal, después le mostró a sir Islands lo que había conseguido en Rumania. Su nuevo amo arregló un vuelo a Brasil en su avión privado, en él se empacó el ataúd del vampiro y sus bolsas de sangre médica, no quería que por hambre matara más de la cuenta. Sir Islands también empacó sus cosas porque, aunque no le gustase la idea, tenía que ir también pues como el amo que era debía de estar cerca para darle órdenes y liberar los sellos.

Además la reina le había pedido que fuera a Brasil, que hicieran todo lo posible por recuperar a Integra pero sobre todo que no dejaran de informarla.

Alucard no podía dejar de pensar en Integra, tenía miedo de que algo malo le sucediese, aunque en su interior podía sentir de que estaba bien… por ahora. Podía adivinar que la intención de llevarse a Integra era para atraerlo a él, utilizando a su ama como cebo, pero ¿con qué propósito lo querrían a él? ¿Para esclavizarlo, derrotarlo o simplemente para terminar la guerra que quedó pendiente en Varsovia?

* * *

—No entiendo, ¿cuál es el objetivo de todo esto?—. Preguntó Rip. Estaban todos reunidos en una sala. Estaban desconcertados por la cena que se llevaba a cabo en el comedor. Pero no era una cena cualquiera, estaban cenando el Mayor e Integra, ambos ocupando los extremos de la mesa. Ella llevaba un elegante vestido azul sin hombros y su larga cabellera suelta, él estaba muy bien vestido con esmoquin negro y su pelo perfectamente peinado de lado. La cena la prepararon el Doc y Walter, se habían estado peleando por quien cocinaba -Walter tenía miedo que le echara algo a la comida de Integra-. Así que lo resolvieron cocinando los dos, aunque Walter servía los platillos.

Cuando se enteraron de esta cena, los Werwolf corrieron a esconderse en la cocina para espiarlos, aunque fueron corridos por ambos cocineros malhumorados y se tuvieron que retirar a una sala exclusiva para ellos. —¿De qué estaran hablando?—. Volvió a preguntar Rip quien estaba recostada cuan larga es en un sillón.

—Creo que de cómo ha estado el día de ella—. Opinó Schödringer que estaba acostado en el suelo.

—Además es absurdo que tengamos órdenes de no tocarla… con lo buena que está—. Comentó Jan, él estaba sentado en un sillón con las piernas muy abiertas, rascándose ocasionalmente la entrepierna.

—Quiero decir que entiendo que Integra está aquí para atraer a Alucard, pero ¿por qué hacerla pasar por su esposa?—. Siguió con su hilo de conversación Rip.

—Exacto, yo no la conozco, pero en lo personal no me desagrada lo suficiente como para desearle algo peor que la muerte—. Secundó Schödringer.

—Supongo que habrá sido porque vio la oportunidad de estar con una chica atractiva, no me parece que el Mayor haya tenido muchas oportunidades como esa—. Sugirió Tubalcain, él estaba recostado de lado en un sillón individual barajeando unas cartas.

—¿Creen que funcione?—. Preguntó Rip.

Se escucharon risas sonoras de todos los presentes, salvo los dos que eran serios a morir.

—Por supuesto que no, el Mayor es… es el Mayor, todos sabemos cómo es, y la chica es un bombón, Hans no me dejará mentir—. Respondió Schödringer. El aludido no dijo nada, sólo estaba recargado en una pared con los brazos cruzados, alejado de los demás. —Bueno, Zorin no me dejará mentir.

—¡Deja de decir idioteces!—. Lo pateó la mencionada. Y el pobre niño-gato se retorció de dolor. —No sé porque no la amordaza y la amarra, no debería tratarla como una reina, es el enemigo.

—Tal vez sólo sea eso—. Comentó Luke que estaba sentado al lado de su hermano con las piernas cruzadas. —El Mayor quiere poner a Integra de su lado, él sabe que Alucard sólo la obedece a ella y si ella le ordena actuar en nuestro favor él lo hará.

—Y si en el proceso se gana a la chica sería un "Bonus Extra"—. Siguió Tubalcain.

—Me imagino que sí—. Concordó Luke.

—Parecen viejas chismosas de vecindad—. Decía Walter al entrar en la sala seguido del Doc.

—¿Ya han terminado? ¿Cómo ha estado la cena?—. Rip se incorporó un poco para prestar mayor atención.

—Hemos terminado de servir pero ellos siguen ahí—. Respondió el Doc.

—¡¿Y los han dejado solos?!—. Rip estaba anonadada.

—Tranquila, tal vez sólo estén tratando temas triviales y aburridos—. Decía Schödringer con decepción.

—Pues para que lo sepan, ambos parecían muy a gusto conversando.

—No creo, sólo lo creeré si Walter me lo confirma, todos sabemos cómo es el mayor y sabemos que tú exageras al hablar bien de él—. Refutó Schödringer.

—No hables así de tus superiores—. El Doc lo regañó.

Walter salió de la habitación por otra puerta adyacente. —Espera Walter, todavía no respondes a mi pregunta, no quiero quedarme con la versión del Doc—. Pero él no retrocedió y de hecho por eso se fue, para que no le preguntaran nada sobre la cena ni sobre Integra, pero sobre todo para no escuchar sus estupideces.

—Y tú que dices Doc, ¿crees que la Hellsing llegue a sentir algo por el Mayor?—. Preguntó Rip, hacía mucho que no tenía tanta curiosidad.

—Bueno la verdad es que con el excelente trabajo que he hecho en su cerebro más las conversaciones con el Myor, es muy posible que logre de convencerla de ponerse de nuestro lado y por ende que sean más… cercanos.

—No creo que sea tan fácil Doc—. Continuaba en su negativa Schödringer.

—No lo será, pero ya saben que a él le encanta la guerra.

—Ay no, no, no, no—. Empezaron a protestar todos.

—No empieces con ese discurso por favor. Les juro que si no fuera porque estaba recargada en mi mosquete me habría caído al suelo—. Confesó Rip.

—Yo casi me dormía de pie—. Siguió Luke.

—Yo me dormí de pie—. Afirmó Jan.

—Yo por eso me desaparecí del lugar—. Declaró Schödringer.

—No sé porque se quejan del excelente discurso del Mayor, ¿saben cuánto tiempo le tomó escribirlo?

—Las más de tres horas que le tomó decirlo—. Se burló Schödringer.

—Insolente, fue un gran discurso, incluso lo grabé, ¿quieren verlo?

Todos se pusieron de pie de sus lugares y salieron corriendo por la puerta, incluso Hans abandonó la habitación aunque con paso calmo.

—¡Insolentes!—. Les gritó el Doc cuando huían despavoridos. Buscó entré las repisas de un librero, hasta que encontró una caja de DVD y sacó el disco para ponerlo en un reproductor y se sentó a ver la televisión, cuando se escuchó: "Señores me encanta la guerra".

* * *

Los chicos de Millennium también hacen desmadre/relajo/bromas o como se diga en tu país :D espero que se hayan divertido con este cap. y espero que les haya gustado. Por cierto hay una serie fanarts que se llama "escenas eliminadas" de Deviantart en el que ponen a todos los de Millennium dormidos después de que el mayor terminara su laaaaargo discurso, hasta Alucard, y Hans como no habla le ponen un letrero con "zzz" XD.

Ah por cierto, la razón por la que Integra medio recuerda a schödringer es por el teorema físico del gato de schödringer, pero el niño gato le miente.

Bueno eso ha sido todo, espero sus comentarios y sugerencias *-* y nos vemos en otro cap.


End file.
